


Kiss The Boy

by KingdomOfIsolation



Series: AUs [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Connor uses he/they pronouns), (Not mentioned but I always write him as such), Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Implied Ex-JW Connor, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Trans Male Character, Trans Markus, Trans Markus (Detroit: Become Human), mentions of periods, nonbinary connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomOfIsolation/pseuds/KingdomOfIsolation
Summary: "Can he have a painkiller?" Connor asks. "Please?" After a pause."Sure. Stomach bug? Bad takeout?...Hangover?"Markus gasps. "I would never drink while underage Mr. Anderson."





	Kiss The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Little background for this AU: Connor and Markus are both teens (16/17ish ballpark), Connor was raised as a Jehovah's Witness in childhood and is still dealing with that now he's been adopted by Hank, but that's not touched on much in this.

"Oww." Markus complains, cradling his abdomen.

Hank raises an eyebrow from the doorway. "Uhhh, you okay kid?"

"Can he have a painkiller?" Connor asks. "Please?" After a pause. 

"Sure. Stomach bug? Bad takeout?...Hangover?"

Markus gasps. "I would never drink while underage Mr. Anderson." 

Hank rolls his eyes. "Right, whatever." He leaves the room to get the painkillers, and a glass of water.

 

Once Connor is certain Hank is a suitable distance away from his room, he whispers. "Is it because of...you-know-what?"

Markus giggles. "You can say period, you know. It won't upset me." At that moment Markus winces. "It feels like all my insides are being mashed up." He moves from sitting to lying on Connor's bed still clutching his abdomen.

"May I ask why you came over? Wouldn't it have been better for you to have stayed at home?"

"All my feelings are all over the place, being at home was making me sad because I could only think about how much I wanted to see you." Markus smiles and Connor flushes.

"Oh..." Connor flops down next to him. "I didn't think anyone thought about me when they weren't with me." 

"I think about you a lot. And I'm sure Hank does when you're not with him." Markus touches their hand gently. "And I keep telling you, you should meet my friends. I know they'd love you! They would think about you too, if you did."

"Why are you so kind to me? You're in pain and yet you focus on comforting me."

"Well for one, this is a good distraction. And two, you're my friend. I feel like you didn't use to have those...or you weren't allowed to?" 

Connor sighs. "Yes...Mother didn't want me making friends with 'worldly people' and I never felt comfortable around kids my age at meetings..." 

"That's going to change. You're going to make all the 'worldly' friends you want." 

Connor smiles. 

 

Hank walks back into the room. "All I got is aspirin-" He pauses, as he realizes Markus and Connor are laid next to each other holding hands. "-And shitty tap water." 

Markus scrambles up to take the offered items, looking slightly embarrassed. "Thank you, Mr. Anderson." 

"Just call me Hank." He says with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'll leave ya be." He goes to leave again, nearly tripping over Sumo who has planted himself in the doorway. "C'mon fluffball, move it." 

Markus downs the pill with some water, before lying back down and taking Connor's hand again.

"Well that went well." Connor says with surprise. 

"We're only holding hands, it's not like he caught us making out." 

Connor turns his head to face Markus, eyes dropping to his lips and wondering what it would be like to make out with him. 

"All I can think of is kissing, right now." Markus muses. 

"I've never kissed anyone." Connor mentally facepalms, as they hadn't meant to share that.

"Would you like to?" 

"Yes." He admits.

"Would you...would you like to kiss me?" 

"But it wouldn't mean anything to you...I know first kisses don't have to be but I want mine to be meaningful. Ugh, I sound so childish."

"I think it's sweet! And...you're wrong, it would mean something to me, I think you're really cute." Markus shyly picks at his t-shirt with his free hand. 

"You do?" Connor's blush deepens. "I think you're very handsome." 

"So, what do you think?" Markus squeezes their hand. 

Connor feels nervous and excited. "I think I would like to kiss you." Markus goes to sit up, Connor shakes his head. _"I'll_ kiss _you."_

Markus grins. "Okay." 

Connor moves and leans over Markus, supporting themself with an elbow, face hovering inches from his. The expression on Markus' face makes them feel warm inside, they press their lips to Markus'.

He waits a bit, then pulls back a little. "Did I do it right?" 

Markus chuckles. "Hard to tell when it was only half a second." 

"Sorry." 

"It's alright." Markus brings a hand to their face. "Here." Markus kisses them strong and deeply, Connor parts their lips slightly to exhale a breath they hadn't known they were holding.

Markus tilts his head slightly, so Connor follows suit in the other direction. He finds the face smooshing surprisingly pleasant. 

When they part this time, Markus has a dazed expression on his face. "Not bad, for only your second kiss." 

Connor feels buzzy. "That was very enjoyable. Can we do it again?" 

"Absolutely, it's not a make out yet now is it?" 

"I suppose not." Their face tingles where Markus' hand is. They lean back in, starting another kiss and follow his example. They knows they're successful when they both hear and feel Markus groan. They feel a thrill that they're the cause of that.

The hand cupped around his cheek moves down, and rests on his chest instead over his heart. He's not sure if that was intentional but that combined with the kiss makes him feel like he's melting.

They trade kisses back and forth for a while, pausing only for air. 

Eventually they part when Markus groans again, this time out of pain. "Sorry, cramp. Guess the pill hasn't kicked in yet."

"You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault." Connor decides to be brave, lying back down and pulling Markus to them.

Markus shuffles down and rests his head on Connor's chest. "Do you think your Dad would let me stay here for the night?" 

"I don't know." And he doesn't. He thinks Hank approves of having Markus as his friend, but if he'd approve of him staying over... "But I'd like you to, so I'll have to ask."

"Can you ask in a few minutes? You're a good pillow." 

Connor huffs a laugh. "Alright, in a few minutes." Truth be told they wouldn't mind staying like this forever, they'd never dreamt of having a cute boy cuddling up to them before but right now it felt like all they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of venting, because it's shark week. Please go easy on me I'm a bit out of practice asdfghjkl 
> 
> I'm on tumblr @ enbyaceconnor and twitter @ autisticcas


End file.
